


Bad Habits | Marvel Kinks

by Mystique1250



Series: Marvel Kinks [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Champagne, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Group Sex, Honeymoon, IronWidow - Freeform, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, Kinks, Love/Hate, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Requests, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: After the Avengers have worked and lived together for some time, they develop all the bad habits that they cannot get rid of. Especially when it comes to sexual interactions between team members. Because somehow everyone finds a certain interest in each other from time to time.





	1. Champagne - Tony / Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> Here you find some One - Shots to different ships. A few of them will be coherent, but others won't. I would also like to write some of your requests. So feel free to tell me about them.

"I'm gonna go to bed, okay, Nat?" Clint dropped on the bar stool on Natasha's left. He could see that the evening had exhausted him. His eyes kept falling over him and a tired expression had spread. He had to lean on the bar, which was untypical for the otherwise so energetic man, and the blond brown hair fell into his eyes untidily. And if you looked right, you could see light, dark rings under his eyes that testified to how much his last missions had accomplished him.

The redhead raised her head and looked attentively at her boyfriend: "Sure, go ahead." An encouraging smile appeared on her lips and she nodded towards the door. "Can I leave you alone?" he hooked on, whereupon she looked at him blameful. "I'm no longer a little child Clint," she mumbled as she drove her thumb over the edge of her champagne glass: "You don't have to look after me."

He sighed, "I know, but I'll do it anyway." All the other Avengers had already left the living room, so Clint, Tony and they were the only ones still roaming the Tower. "Will you come right after me?" he asked further when she hadn't answered anything. "Let's have a look," she replied honestly: "I'm not tired yet, but I won't let it get too late. Promise! "All right", the archer gave up and rose again from his seat: "Then we'll see you tomorrow". "Natasha took a sip of the champagne from her glass and put her head back to her neck. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the cool liquid in her mouth. The day had undoubtedly been a strenuous one and a cap of sleep would probably be exactly what she was recommended to do. But she was wide awake and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. No matter how hard she tried. There was something that told her that she needed a completely different kind of relaxation.

"Should I top her up," a voice suddenly sounded in front of her and she flinched slightly, which was completely untypical of the hitwoman. She opened her eyes and recognized Tony Stark behind the bar she had sat down at. Her thoughts had made her forget for a moment that he was still there.

For a moment she just stared at him, then swallowed the liquid and nodded: "Gladly". Normally she would be a bit more skeptical about assuming something from him, but at that moment she just wiped away all thoughts about it.

She pushed the glass over the counter to Stark. Stark had positioned himself behind it and bent down to grab a new bottle of champagne, as the team had already emptied the first drop. But that's how it went when the Avengers celebrated their first joint victory as a team, their victory over Loki.

Once he had filled the glass to the brim with the tingling liquid, he took it instead of giving it back and slowly walked around the bar. She followed him closely every step of the way. Since he already seemed to waver slightly, she estimates he was the one who must have had the most drinks that evening. He stopped in front of her and a broad, amused smile appeared on his lips. She pulled up an eyebrow. Sometimes Stark was a real mystery to her! Natasha reached out for the glass, but he pulled it away before she could reach it with her fingers.

"Well, well, well, not so fast, Miss Romanoff," he took a step forward and then lifted the glass to his lips to take a sip. Residues of the cold liquid remained shiny on his lips.

A not so innocent thought crept into her mind and she couldn't help but stare at his wet lips. "There's something I've wanted to do since you walked through my door for the first time," he explained, and she felt his gaze wander over her. "And what would that be,' she asked, although she could already imagine what it was. But she wanted to hear it from his mouth. Slowly she rose from her chair and looked at him provocatively.

Instead of saying anything, he pulled her to himself so that barely an inch separated her and then slowly bent over to kiss her. His lips were rough against hers and she could feel him smiling into the kiss. She had known exactly how long he had been thinking about doing this because he had always made certain allusions. But she hadn't thought that he would use his chance. And that, although you could have expected it. Finally, a certain reputation preceded him.

She could hear him putting the glass away before he still gently but firmly pressed her back onto the chair. Without thinking long and hard, she followed his silent request and let herself sink back onto the stool. On his lips, she tasted the champagne and the pleasant smell of his aftershaves rose to her nose.

"Are you drunk?" she whispered to him as he stroked her legs, which she then wrapped around his hips. "Maybe a little", but he didn't seem to mind. Under his touch she shuddered noticeably, eliciting an amused laugh from him as he lifted her with ease and set her down on the bar. This brought them back to eye level and for a moment they just stared at each other.

"And I thought you'd hate me," she teased with a grin and stroked his chest, feeling the muscles under his shirt. "Who says I don't," he replied as he bent over to kiss her neck. As his teeth stroked over her naked flesh, her grip around his shoulders increased. "I also love the way you react when I do this to you," he buried a hand in her red hair and pulled it lightly so that she put her head a little down on his neck, giving him even better access.

She bit her lip slightly, hoping to suppress such a satisfied sigh as her heart began to beat a little faster. Although she didn't like the way she reacted to him, she couldn't help but stifle it. His touches felt just too reassuring and she would never get the idea to interrupt this. "Hmm, yes," he let his hand wander to the hem of her short skirt: "I knew you'd like that." She didn't know if it was his words or his touches, but something inside her contracted with pleasure. She could no longer deny that she wanted him unless she wanted to lie to herself.

"Stark," she sighed as he let her hands slide under her skirt and leaned slightly against him to feel more of his body on her. But that wasn't enough for a long time. "His hot breath on her neck gave her goosebumps all over her body. "Please save me", she cursed and pressed the inside of her thigh against his hand.

"So impatient," he commented, instead of finally doing what she had asked him to do. For that, he liked it much too much to see how she was consumed by him. She pressed her lips together to prevent herself from answering. "You're so stubborn," he rebuked her, but she knew he liked that she resisted him. But she wasn't able to answer anything. Too overwhelming was the heat that spread inside her. She let her hands wander under his shirt and drove across his chest to the blue-luminous arc reactor in his chest. He loved her surprisingly soft hands on his skin and slowly felt what he had tried to hold back. He had tried to hold back and tease her a little. But with every second it became harder to slow down his desire for her. That also told him the now obvious bump in his pants.

So he followed her clavicle with his thumb until he stopped in the middle and slowly drove further down to reach her breasts. She looked beautiful under her white T-shirt and it was almost torture for him not to have the time. But he finally wanted to feel her pulsing around him.

So he kissed her breasts one at a time and his tail began to press harder against his stomach. "Oh fuck," he cursed as her heavy breath continued to spur her on: "I want you, Romanoff." He once stroked her breasts with his hands and then looked up at her. In her eyes, he recognized the same demanding expression that he suspected in his own.

With these words he let her go to open his belt. When he broke off the contact between them, she moaned disappointed and only widened his grin. But when she realized what he was doing, she pushed his hands away and seemed to want to open his pants herself. He liked her initiative, which is why he just let her do it and instead just looked at her. That she was beautiful and hot had been clear to him from the beginning, but at that moment her lust made her much hotter than he ever thought possible.

After a few seconds, his pants landed on the floor and she fingers her way along the waistband of his boxer shorts. He put his hands on her hips to pull her close again. That she was just punishing him a little for making her wait, he knew exactly, but if he was honest, it just turned him on more.

Under her fingers, she felt how hard he was already and licked her lips slightly as her heartbeat firmly against her chest. His cock pounded painfully, begging for salvation, which he unconsciously made her feel as his fingernails pierced through the fabric slightly into her sides.

Slowly she pulled the fabric from his hips, finally exposing his erection completely. Gently she stroked her thumb over the tip, slightly twitching his hips. Again he leaned forward to entangle her in a hard, hungry kiss as he pushed up her skirt completely, allowing himself to see her thin, black panties.

He quickly pulled it down and stroked it over her naked skin, which had become noticeably warmer. Under his touch, she shuddered and a groan left her lips. Spurred on by this, he gently pushed her legs apart before slowly and pleasurably pushing himself into the push. He gave her no time to get used to his size.

To feel him fully inside was an intoxicating feeling that made her moan again. She had let go of all her inhibitions and moved her hips slightly while he moved slowly. At her silent request, he moved back and forth faster and grabbed her hip as he wrapped the other one around her to keep her as close to him as possible. Her warm body in his arms felt better than he had imagined, and he didn't want it to end so quickly.

She was surprisingly tight and tightened slightly around his tail as he moved inside her. After a few seconds, he found a good rhythm and kept hitting her G-spot. This only made her pulsate closer to him and he knew she was as close as he was.

Her legs began to tremble slightly and he knew it would only take a few seconds and hit hard a few more times. As she arched her back, she pressed her breasts moaning against his chest. She cramped around his length and sank against him the next moment. He immediately wrapped his arms around her to support the woman and give her a sense of security.

He moved on as he gently stroked through her hair and his orgasm followed her after a few seconds. For a moment they stayed in this position and Natasha tried with all her might to get her breathing to normalize again. "We should have done this before," he muttered into her hair as he stroked over her back and followed the line of her spine with his fingers. "Maybe we'll do it again sometime," although he couldn't see her face, he knew she was grinning: "Who knows?" "Well, if you're already offering it that way", slowly his heartbeat had calmed down again a little: "Then that's definitely going to happen again."


	2. Get some sleep, Stark! - Tony / Natasha

Natasha took a sip from her glass and put it back on the kitchen island. After being startled from her sleep, she had felt quite thirsty and had gone out to get a glass of water. But now she thought it better to go back to bed because she had to get up early tomorrow.

So she climbed down from the barstool and sneaked out of the kitchen. In the rest of the tower, the lights were already switched off and her teammates had been sleeping for quite some time. Anyway, she thought so.

But after a few steps, she noticed a cone of light on the floor and her eyebrows raised. Curiously she walked towards it and stopped in front of the door. The door was a bit open so that she could take a look inside.

She had been in the room often enough to know it was Tony's office. But she was surprised that she noticed the man behind his desk. He was still wearing his suit and it almost seemed as if he hadn't moved since noon. Only his dark, now tousled hair revealed how long he had been sitting here.

Unnoticed, she had leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she watched him. "Why don't you come in," his voice suddenly sounded and he raised his head. A broad smile was visible on his lips and immediately she felt a little caught. But she followed his suggestion, pushed herself off the door frame and approached him.

Tony leaned back on his chair and stretched out his arms towards her: "Come to me. She smiled at the gesture and stopped next to the chair where she leaned against the table. But that didn't seem to be enough for him yet, because he put his hands on her hips to draw her to him.

Gently he made her sink onto his lap so that he could put an arm around her. "Why are you still awake, sunshine?" he put his head on her shoulder to look up at her with big, tired eyes. "I was about to ask you the same question," she replied and looked at the tabletop, where some papers were scattered: "Are you still working at this hour? Surprised, she stared at him, but at the same time, there was something worried in her eyes.

She noticed exactly how he avoided her gaze and put a hand on his cheek to get him to look at her again: "You desperately need sleep, Stark. You can still work tomorrow." He lovingly stroked her side and just looked at her for a moment before nodding slowly: "All right, if it's so important to you". "Yes, it is," she replied immediately while enjoying the closeness to him: "Such little sleep is not good for you. You are an Avenger and must be well-rested when we have a mission. Who else should make the bad jokes?"

The man pretended to sulk at her words, but you could see in a slight twitch of his mouth as if he was suppressing a grin. "Hey, don't look at me like that," she put her forehead against his and bit her lower lip slightly. He stroked over it and then pulled it lightly to free her from her teeth: "I don't like it when you break your wonderful lips." "Why?" she sucked on his finger slightly while she waited grinnig for his answer. "Because then I can't do this so well anymore," he pulled his finger away and bent over so far that they were only a few inches apart before he gently laid his lips on hers.

For a few seconds they just kissed affectionately before he smiled happily and released and wrapped his arms tightly around her: "All right, I'm going to bed. But only if you come with me." She pretended to think, "That sounds like a good idea." "Well then", suddenly he rose with her on his arm from his chair and grinned towards the door. At first, she was surprised, but then he infected her with it and she couldn't resist a small, happy laugh.


	3. Honeymoon - Tony / Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr requested this so I tryed. Hope you like it!

The hot Caribbean sun burned down hot on Natasha, which she visibly enjoyed. In New York it had only rained for the last few days, so she was more than happy about this change. But not only that was to blame for her good mood. It was rather the fact that she was on her honeymoon with her wonderful husband.

At that thought, she opened her eyes and began to look around for him. A few minutes ago he had gone out to get them both something to drink. In that time she had closed her eyes briefly and rested a little. But now she began to miss him at her side.

So she looked through between the other people, who were also cavorting in the hotel pool, hoping to spot him somewhere between playing children and tanned adults. "Do you miss me already?" suddenly a voice sounded next to her, which she had memorized perfectly in the meantime. Astonished, she drove around and saw him behind her. The man wore her a white top, a blue swimming trunk and his dark hair fell easily into his eyes. What she liked the most, however, was the ring that had only found its place on his finger about a month ago. At that thought, her heart made a sentence and a happy smile appeared on her lips.

"I can never get enough of you," she laughed, but if she was honest, there wasn't much sarcasm in the sentence. "Well, that's what I love to hear," with these words he came to her and meant to her with a head movement that she should slide forward a bit on the sun lounger.

She complied with his silent request and rose from her lying position. "Mrs. Stark," he handed her one of the two glasses in his hand: "I brought you something." "Thank you, Mr. Stark," she grinned amusedly. Although it sounded silly, he loved to address her with her new last name and if she was honest, she liked to hear it too.

The surname thing hadn't been a big topic of discussion for either of them after the wedding. She hadn't had a problem with putting down her name. This finally allowed her to say goodbye to her past and with this new name she symbolized her new life. Her life as an Avenger, but above all her life with him. And he had wanted her to wear his so that it would finally be clear that she belonged to him.

He positioned himself behind her and from behind he put an arm around her, pulling the redhead back. She leaned relaxed against him and took a sip of the cocktail he had taken from her. And indeed, it tasted surprisingly good: "Good choice, darling." He put his head down on her shoulder and again replied more than ambiguously: "I just know what you like." "Yes, you know," she grinned and sighed.

She looked out of the corner of her eye as he nodded to his drink. He began to play with her strands while inhaling her pleasant smell: "Are we going to the beach? She thought for a moment but then nodded. She was already wearing her swimsuits anyway and she had nothing against a little cooling down.

"Yes, but I still have to call Clint first," she explained, enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her naked skin, which only went over her arms and side to her bikini pants. "Tony", she quickly grabbed his hands and looked at him blameful, but he only reacted with a big grin.

To her surprise, he let it go and tried again, pulling her closer instead: "Why do you want to call him? The suddenly serious tone of his voice told her that he didn't think much of this idea.

"So that you could tell him how I sweetened you last night with my great skills and kept you awake," he added, and without even having to see him, she knew that he grinned broadly. She laughed and admitted in her thoughts that he didn't exaggerate. "It was nice that you agreed with me," he said as if he knew what she had just thought and gently pressed a kiss on her neck, causing her to shudder slightly.

"I just want to know how things are in New York. You know, ... without us," she bit her lower lip lightly because she knew exactly that he didn't want to hear about it on vacation. "Tasha," he sighed. "Yes, I know," she began with an apologetic look: "I just need to know that everything's fine." "They still have a God and an angry, green muscleman," he tried to explain to her in a calming tone: "If they still can't make it a week without getting along, we should look for new team partners."

With these words, she breathed deeply and relaxed noticeably: "You're right." "I'm always right," he commented, whereupon she rolled her eyes: "But you can call him tonight. I know you'll be calm then." She turned to him: "Thank you. "The main thing for me is that you are happy," she said lovingly. "I love you', she kissed him lovingly for a moment. "I love you too," he replied immediately and pulled her into a long kiss.


	4. Jealousy - Tony / Natasha

"I want red", Natasha placed one of her remaining hand cards on the pile of cards that had already been created and looked at her fellow players in a challenging way. At the same time, they looked into their cards as she tried to read their faces.

They had decided to play a bit of UNO half an hour ago, as there were no missions to play at the moment anyway and they were slowly getting bored. Only Bruce worked in his lab and seemed to have something to do. And also Tony had retired to his workshop. Thor, on the other hand, had gone back to Asgard for a while to clarify something there. But he hadn't told them exactly what it was all about.

So Natasha, Steve, Bucky, and Clint had decided to kill time differently. A UNO game was the only game they had been able to come across in the whole apartment. Clint was immediately on fire and convinced Natasha as well. But they had to explain the rule to the other two men after they realized that they had never heard of it before.

It was Clint's turn after her to grin and lay a card that Bucky had abandoned, whereupon he threw evil looks at Clint: "Why always me? Clint shrugged his shoulders: "Because you're sitting next to me." "Natasha also sits next to you," Bucky argued immediately and nodded in her direction. "But you're the person who's after me," he continued.

"Boys, no quarrel", she looked at both men with a warning look: "James has to sit out. That means, now it's your turn, Steve." She nodded in the direction of the blonde man who was still looking at his cards with a helpless look. Bucky bent slightly to the left, hoping to get a quick look at his cards. But Steve noticed this immediately: "Hey, Buck, keep your eyes on yourself!"

"What's so hard? All you need is a red card," Clint leaned slightly forward and looked at him questioningly. "Oh really," Steve looked at him disgruntled: "But what should I do if I don't have a red card? "Then you have to draw one," Natasha explained to him, tapping on the concealed stack with one finger. Steve moaned disappointedly and took a sour look at a new one: "I think this game is stupid. She held a hand in front of her mouth to hide her broad grin from him.

So it went on for a few rounds. Bucky and Clint annoyed each other with their cards, Steve remained helpless and it turned out that Natasha was relatively good at it all and was closest to winning.

After some time, however, she heard footsteps on the floor and noticed Tony showing up in the hallway just at that moment, but heading straight for the open kitchen. Quite distracted by this, she just randomly discarded some cards and continued to follow Tony with her eyes.

He had been almost unseen all day and, to be honest, she had almost missed him a little after he stole out of bed early in the morning. There was something wrong with him, though. He had pressed the jaws together and she noticed how he was watching the situation between her and the other three men. When her looks met, there was something in his eyes that made her look questioning. For there was an expression she could almost call jealousy. "She looked apologetically at her friends and put the cards on the table before she got up and went into the kitchen.

"Hey," she stepped behind him and put her arms around him from behind: "Do you ever let me see you up here?" He put away the coffee cup he had held in his hands but didn't look at her. "Hey," he murmured in a discontented tone: "You didn't miss me." "Of course I did," she said almost reflexively and detached herself from him to go around the table. "Really? It seemed as if Clint, Bucky, and Steve had entertained you very well," he crunched his jaws slightly.

She squinted her eyes slightly together and looked at him from head to toe. What did he mean by that? After a few seconds, however, it clicked in her head and she tilted her head slightly. "Tony, darling," she grinned slightly as she sat down on the table: "Are you jealous?"

His eyes widened slightly: "Me? Jealous? Certainly not! Her eyebrows rose and her voice dripped with sarcasm as she said, "No, I'm sure not." She let herself sink easily to his lap: "Then why does it bother you that I spend time with them?" "Because ... "For a few seconds he seemed to be looking for a good excuse, but then he gave up and simply fell silent.

"Well, maybe a little," he admitted and lowered his gaze: "You're my girlfriend. You belong to me." "And I will continue to do so", she replied immediately and put her hand gently on his cheek so that he would look at him again: 'But these are still my friends. They are also important to me. But that's why I love you no less". He sighed: "Yes, I know. But can you assure me that none of them have feelings for you and see themselves as more than just a friend?

For a moment she thought, but then nodded: "No, I can't do that for sure. But I can tell you that I have no other feeling for anyone than you. That's why you don't need to be jealous. I only want you!

He leaned his head against her breast and sucked in her smell: "I want you too." She sighed contentedly. His jealousy was kind of sweet, but she didn't want him to worry that there was anything between her and her friends.

"I want you, Nat," he lifted his head again and a big grin could be seen on his lips: "Now. In my bedroom". Necking, she rolled her eyes, but then grinned playfully. But before she could answer, he had already got up and had lifted her.

"Close the door this time," Clint shouted after them as Tony walked through the hallway with her in her arms: "We don't want to hear every single noise of you guys having sex again!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me about your requests. I would love to write for you.


End file.
